Teasing Riku
by TOKYOPOPer
Summary: Riku's hormones are on rampage and sora dosn't help. he teases Riku too much. Sora better watch his back for Riku cannot hold back much longer. RikuxSora, seme AU
1. Francesco

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or its characters but, if I did...hmm the endless possibilities!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Francesco**

Sora walked out of his house and headed toward the bus stop. He turned the corner and saw Riku talking to Wakka.

"RIIIKUU!" Sora half wined half moaned. Riku turned his head and saw a mess of brown spikes running toward him.

"Trouble" Wakka sighed and stepped back allowing them to have some room. Riku sighed to himself, dam it Sora! He turned he head just in time to see Sora lung himself at Riku and wrapping his hands around his waist.

"RIKU! You never come see me in the mornings anymore! DO YOU NOT LOVE ME?" Sora wined while he grinded his hips into Riku.

"Dam! Sora...of course...I...love you." He finally managed to say through moans. Sora smiled and gently moved his thigh over Riku's erection. He licked his lips and pulled away from Riku only to squat down in front of him and stare at his crotch.

"Well, good morning Francesco!" Sora growled and grabbed Riku's crotch.

"SORA!" Riku moaned. "Hey...wait...YOU NAMED MY DICK?" Riku screamed in shock. Sora stood up and looked at Riku with a serious expression.

"I think its MANLY." Sora said in a deep voice breaking out into a grin. The bus pulled up and Sora skipped along and hopped onto the bus, then plopping himself down next to Namine.

Riku stared after him in confusion, then stepped onto the bus and walked to the bad and plopped down next to Roxas. His confusion soon turned to anger. 'DAM IT. I LET HIM GET TO ME AGAIN! He's such a tease, getting me so freaking horny. He better watch his back or I just might jump him and fuck his brains out.' He was soon interrupted from his thoughts.

"So I guess the whole 'I WILL NOT GET HORNY AROUND SORA' statement you proclaimed yesterday fell through huh." Roxas said pointing toward Riku's crotch.

"Shut it." He grumbled and turned his head to look over were Sora sat.

"Oh my god! You actually did it?" Namine whispered happily to Sora.

"Yup, Francesco was extremely happy this morning." He held back a chuckle.

"Then what?" she asked giggling in anticipation. ((ya, total yaoi fan girl here.))

"He freaked out and got hard." He chuckled. By now they both couldn't hold back there laughter and began to bounce up and down laughing hysterically. The bus got quiet and everyone stared. They regained self control as they pulled up to the school. Sora and Namine lingered as the rest of the bus filed out.

Riku noticed that Sora was staying behind. This was a bad sign. He tried to get off the bus quickly. He thought he had made it when someone mauled him from behind making him fall face first to the ground.

"RIKU! Will you eat lunch with me today?" Sora wined as he began to bounce up and down on Riku's butt.

"Fine." He managed to say through gritted teeth.

"WEEE! Thank you Riku!" He squealed and jumped up kissing my cheek before he skipped off to do the morning announcements.

Riku stood and quickly walked to first period.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING EAST HIGH! Oh no it looks like its going to rain today...no wait that's my tears because Riku never takes me anywhere."-Pause-"Ok, ok it will be sunny" Sora said dully. "But for lunch were having Meatloaf surprise! What is the surprise you ask? Well it tastes like yesterdays lasagna! Have a great day! I love you Riku!"

* * *

Riku couldn't take it anymore he got up and quickly grabbed the bathroom pass and headed out the door.

Sora was walking back to class when he began to remember how he and riku began dating.

-FLASH BACK-

Sora was walking to the library –Lie- because he needed to return his book. –Lie- He was really on his way to the bathroom to jack off once again because thinking of Riku made him horny. He was walking past a supply closet. Two girls were inside he guessed by there voices.

"Oh my god. Did you hear about Riku?" the first girl said.

"No what?" the second girl replied.

"Riku's a fag!" she blurted out and held back laughter.

Sora was now pressing his ear up against the door. He heard his name and pushed himself totally onto the door, which flew open and he fell the floor. He quickly stood up and looked into the eyes of two girls he didn't know. They glared at him and pushed by. Sora stood there for a moment before realizing he was 'Choke back moans' horny and he ran to the bathroom.

He opened the door only to hear riku moan his name. He stopped and found only one stall was closed. He went into the stall next to it and quietly stood on the toilet to pear over the wall of the stall. –GASP- holy crap he's huge he thought to himself. Riku looked up and saw Sora gawking at him.

"Fuck" he whispered. Sora dropped back down into his stall and fumbled with his zipper.

"God...fuck...RIKU" Sora moaned. Riku gasped.

When Sora was done he just waited in the stall. 'I can't go out there now!' he thought to himself. The bathroom door closed and it was silent. It was safe. He opened the stall to find Riku staring at him with a smirk on his face. Two could play at this game. Sora walked up to him and looked into his eyes "What?" he growled. Riku shrugged.

'God dam it riku was so cute' Sora thought to himself and without thinking he grabbed Riku around the neck and kissed him.

-END FLASHBACK-

Sora's face broke out into a smirk as he walked on. He wasn't watching were he was going and Riku ran right into him. Sora opened his eyes and stared into Riku's. Sora smiled and choked back a moan because Riku weight was crushing his lower body. It became worse when riku tried to get up just pushing him self harder down on Sora. When Riku accidentally pressed his knee down of Sora's crotch he couldn't hold back the moan. Riku looked at Sora's face which was red, and then down to his pants. 'Holy Fuck! He's hard'. He looked back up to Sora face which was no completely red due to the fact that Riku now knew what he was trying to hide. A smirk formed of Riku's lips. I could use this to my advantage he thought and smirked.

* * *

BUAHAHA! I'm evil! Now you must review and I will update faster!

Reviewers will receive Sora and Riku shaped COOKIES! Woot!


	2. Caught in the act

Woot! Look at me posting another chapter so soon for all you dying reviewers. I guess this is kind of a lemon chapter? Doesn't get very far through. Well let's see I had 12 reviews in like less than 24 hours I think that's good enough so here it comes, another chapter of 'Teasing Riku'

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Caught In the Act**

Sora's face broke out into a smirk as he walked on. He wasn't watching were he was going and Riku ran right into him. Sora opened his eyes and stared into Riku's. Sora smiled and choked back a moan because Riku weight was crushing his lower body. It became worse when Riku tried to get up just pushing him self harder down on Sora. When Riku accidentally pressed his knee down of Sora's crotch he couldn't hold back the moan. Riku looked at Sora's face which was red, and then down to his pants. 'Holy Fuck! He's hard'. He looked back up to Sora face which was no completely red due to the fact that Riku now knew what he was trying to hide. A smirk formed of Riku's lips. I could use this to my advantage he thought and smirked.

Riku finally stood up and dusted himself off. He looked down and Sora who just sat there. He sighed and offered and hand to him and helped hoist him up off the floor.

"Than-" Sora was cut off by Riku pushing him up against the wall.

"Rik-" This time Riku pressed his mouth up against Sora's. 'YES! WOOT! Finally I got Riku to kiss me!' Sora said wile he did a little dance in his head. Oh...Riku had picked him up under his arms. Heh I guess its hard kissing someone so much shorter than you.

Riku had lifted him up so now there faces were right in front of each other in a deep passionate kiss. Sora took this as an advantage and wrapped his legs around Riku's back and his arms around his neck bringing the closer.

'You will not win' Riku thought and put his hands on Sora's hips. He took his shirt in both hands and tugged it upward revealing Sora's stomach. Riku then pulled away from the kiss and began to kiss his chest and sucking on his nipples.

((hehe I love the word nipples))

Sora moaned and discarded his shirt all together. This allowed Riku to kiss up his neck and suck on the skin, biting it occasionally. Small whimpers escaped Sora's lips.

'Look at him' Riku thought. 'He's so cute when he's blushing!'

'Dam if he thinks he's gonna get away with this without me retaliating!' Sora thought to himself and reached between them to undo Riku's belt.

"Wait" Riku said looking off in the other direction.

"I have for the past 2 years!" Sora exclaimed.

"No, shush I though I heard someone!" Riku said.

"It's in your head!" Sora fought his way back to the belt. Riku lifted him up and pushed into the boy's bathroom near by.

Riku looked around it seamed empty so he took Sora into a stall with him and locked the door. He stood on the toilet to peak over the wall to make sure all the stalls were indeed empty. When he realized they all were, he turned back to face Sora who had just grabbed his dick.

"Gah...ga...SORA!" Riku blurted out beginning to pant.

"Oh shush" Sora said pulling Riku's belt off and throwing it backwards. It slid under the door.

By now Sora was massaging Riku's crotch and Riku was moving in rhythm with his hand. Sora found it difficult to undo the button and zipper with only one hand but once it was done he was done he pulled them down releasing his hand , only to re place it once more when his pants were down far enough.

Riku was in some sort of trance. It was broken when Sora removed his hand completely, and began taking off his own pants.

"SORA! Why did you stop?" Riku opened his eyes to see Sora taking off his pants and hanging them next to...his pants?

Riku looked down to find himself completely naked except for his boxers.

"When did you take off my pants?" Riku said hysterically.

"It's a secret." Sora whispered and put a finger over Riku's mouth. "I think Francesco wants to come out and play." He giggled and pulled his finger away from Riku's mouth. He began to play with the elastic of Riku's boxers repeating "Does Francesco want to play?" Each time he would lower them a little more.

A load knock was placed on the stall door, accompanied by a "Come out now." Sora froze and Riku got off the toilet and fixed his boxers. He looked around. 'WHERE WERE HIS CLOTHS? Crap who ever it was must have them.' He thought and turned back to Sora who looked shocked.

'CRAP! Why did HE always find me?' Sora thought as he moved by Riku and unlocked the stall. He stepped out slowly followed by Riku. Sora wasn't surprised by who had found them. Riku was in shock and just looked at the ground.

Leon the principle, and not to mention Sora's older brother stood there in front of them.

"Sora..." he sighed and smacked his face. "What did I tell you about doing this! I'm going to get fired if I keep letting you get away with it!" Leon screamed.

'Wait...has Sora done this before?' Riku though and looked at Sora who hung his head looking at the floor as his brother yelled at him.

Leon stopped yelling and walked towards the door. "I don't ever want to catch you two again" he said leaving.

"Wait! Out cloths!" Riku screamed. Leon walked back in. "You can pick them up at the end of the day. For now you'll be walking around school like that." He said pointing to there attire which consisted of boxers and sneakers.

"WHAT!" Riku yelled after Leon who clearly didn't care. He looked down at Sora who just had an angry look on his face His face suddenly broke out into a grin.

He turned toward Riku and said," This was the worst thing he could have done. Now how am I supposed to keep my hands off of you wile you're looking like that?" He pointed to his outfit. "You're positively irresistible!" he wined and clung to Riku's chest.

Riku and Sora were somewhat lucky. The bell hadn't Rung yet so everyone was still in there classes. It was almost the end of third period. "We better hurry or the bell will-" Riku was cut off by the bell.

"Crap"He said as the classroom doors began to open and kids filed out.

Roxas was the first to make it to what everyone was staring at. "Oh my god." He choked out at the sight of Riku and Sora in there boxers.

* * *

HAHAHAHA! This is sooo funny! I know it's kind of short. Actually it's longer than I had thought it would be! Well this time around reviewers get...a signed picture of SORA AND RIKU in boxers! Woo who! REVIEW NOW! MUAHAHAHAHA! 


	3. Chaos

WOOT! I am updating! Sorry it's taken a wile. Friends and cramps have been preoccupying my life these days. Thank you all my reviewers who keep me going! And now the next chapter of Teasing Riku!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Chaos **

Riku and Sora were somewhat lucky. The bell hadn't rung yet so everyone was still in there classes. It was almost the end of third period. "We better hurry or the bell will-" Riku was cut off by the bell.

"Crap"He said as the classroom doors began to open and kids filed out.

Roxas was the first to make it to what everyone was staring at. "Oh my god." He choked out at the sight of Riku and Sora in there boxers.

For a wile everyone just stared at the sight. Some girls giggled or whistled. Riku laughed nervously and Sora just kind of stared into space as if every thing was normal.

The silence was broken by Selphie and Namine who ran up to Riku and Sora screeching at the top of there lungs.

They stopped dead and Selphie turned to Namine

"Ugh...why are we screaming?" she whispered

Namine shrugged. "I don't know but we need everyone out quick."

Selphie turned back to the crowd that had gathered and began running around in circles screaming "FIRE IN THE KIIIIIITCHEN!" Namine stared and then caught on. "YEAH! EVERYONE GET OUT THE SCHOOLS GONNA BLOW!"

Selphie stopped and looked at her and whispered harshly, "I said FIRE not BOMB!"

The kids began to file out. Most of them were confused, wile others frightened.

Once most of them were gone Selphie turned to Namine and smacked her on the back of the head. "YA DOPE!" she said shaking her head.

Wakka and Tidus walk over to the boxer boys. "Do I even want to know?" Tidus questioned.

"We'll explain later, what I want to know is why YOU two are freaked out" Sora said turning to Selphie and Namine.

"Well, you see we were in gym and Kairi wanted to take a shower. Well she forgot her shampoo in the locker so she asked me to get it but-" Selphie was cut off by a loud scream and the sound of running.

Kairi came around the corner dripping wet wearing a towel. And surprisingly this wasn't the worst part. Her hair was...BLONDE?

"YOU!" she screamed and pointed at Selphie.

Selphie giggled slightly at the sight but stopped as Kairi gave her a death glare.

"YOU BITCH!" She screamed and ran at Selphie.

"EEP!" Selphie screeched and hid behind Sora. Kairi stopped and looked at the sight in front of her. There stood Riku and Sora in boxers and sneakers. She shook her head "I don't even want to know." She said.

"Kairi calm down what happened?" Sora said soothingly and put a hand on her cold, wet shoulder.

"She gave me the wrong bottle!" she said through clenched teeth, pointing an accusing finger at Selphie.

"They looked the same." She whispered in defense.

"What bottle?" Sora said confused.

"She was supposed to give me my shampoo but instead she gave me our science project! And the chemicals BLEACHED my hair!" She cried out pointing drastically at her now blonde hair.

Wakka chuckled, "Well at least her hair matches her personality now"

"Oh _BURN_!" Tidus giggled doing a girly hand shake with Wakka and giggling like preppy school girls.

Kairi just scuffed and headed back towards the girls locker room. Before turning the corner she looked towards Tidus and Wakka giving them an 'IM GONNA KILL YOU' stare and said, "Your dead" walking away.

"I'm SOOO scared hold me Wakka I'm shaking in my boots!" Tidus chuckled.

"Who keeps a science project in a shampoo bottle?" Riku asked.

"It was supposed to be a stain remover." Selphie giggled.

"Well at least you know it works" Sora chuckled.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" a voice said from behind them. It was Leon and he looked confused, which was probably due to the great amount of kids which stood outside the school.

"Well you see" Selphie began, "we thought we smelt smoke in the girl's locker room. And everyone freaked out." She finished.

"Just get to class now!" he said and left. The kids from outside began to file back in and go to there fourth periods.

"At least its almost fifth period, I'm hungry for lunch." Sora said rubbing his stomach.

"Don't think you guys are getting off telling us what happened! Well see you in lunch" Namine said and waved goodbye.

* * *

Riku and Sora started walking toward the math class that the both had forth period.

They stood in front of room 169 and Sora slowly opened the door revealing everyone already there. He walked in with a grin on his face and was slowly followed by Riku.

The class grew silent as the sat down in there seats.

"What is the meaning of this!" The teacher Cid asked.

Leon stuck his head through the door. "It is there doing and now they are forced to wear that all day. I'll tell you later."

"NO YOU WON'T!" Sora screamed in anger.

"Why would you rather tell him right now in front of the whole class?" He asked.

"I DON'T CARE! I just don't want you to talk about me behind my back! I'll tell him right now!

Riku stood up and clamped a hand over Sora's mouth. "NO YOU WON'T!"

"Mr. Strife will tell him later." Leon shook his head in agreement and left the room.

"Stop it Sora! That tickles!" Riku said giggling. Everyone's head turned and Riku quickly took his hand away from his face.

"Come on Riku it wasn't that mad!" Sora said turning around.

"I bet they were fucking in a closet!" Axel yelled from the back of the room laughing.

"Actually it was the bathroom" Riku said. Realizing what he just said he gasped and covering his mouth with his hand.

"Oh my god!" Axel gagged.

Most of the class was quiet wile some laughed at Axel's expression.

Riku still had his hand over his mouth and was now banging his head on his desk. Everyone knew they were going out but come on NO ONE needs to know what happens behind closed doors!

"But how did you do it? I mean you're both guys!" a girl questioned.

The class broke out in laughter, all besides Riku, Sora, and the little girl.

Thankfully the bell rang before anyone could answer he question.

Riku and Sora walked out of the room quickly trying to avoid people's comments. They walked into the lunch room and saw Selphie, Namine, Wakka, Tidus, and Roxas waiting for them. They sat down and all eyes were on them. Sora sighed. This should be interesting he thought.

* * *

BUAHAHAHAHAHA! You will have to wait till chapter 4 for more! Reviewers get...CANDY! WOOT! Hope you all enjoyed my crappy writing abilities! 


	4. Holey boxers

Sorry guys but I'm a lazy bum, so it takes me a wile to get some ideas to actually write a chappie! Most of the time goes to me being a procrastinator. Then finally I get time and type up a chapter in like an hour an a half. Well here we go!

AND THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWS I LUB YA!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 **

**Holey Boxers**

Riku and Sora walked out of the room quickly trying to avoid people's comments. They walked into the lunch room and saw Selphie, Namine, Wakka, Tidus, and Roxas waiting for them. They sat down and all eyes were on them. Sora sighed. This should be interesting he thought.

"Spill it Sora." Selphie said staring at him with a death glare. Sora laughed nervously.

"Well you see we-" Sora began but was interrupted by axel.

"Yo" he said coming up behind Roxas. He whispered something in his ear. Roxas nodded and axel looked toward Sora and Riku with a discussed look on his face. "Well look who it is. It's the butt-fuck buddies. Have you come to ruin my appetite? No wait you accomplished that last period." He said walking towards them. "Oh yeah by the way Riku, next time keep the details to yourself."

((Referring to the last chapter when Riku said "Actually it was the bathroom."))

Riku blushed and Axel walked off.

"I'm going." Roxas said getting up from the table. No one really paid attention they were stunned.

It was quiet for a wile until finally Tidus broke the silence.

"You didn't, did you?" he asked.

"We didn't what?" Sora asked.

"You know...that" Tidus said wide eyed moving his hands. Sora looked at him with a confused look. He seriously had no idea what he was getting at.

"SEX!" Wakka yelled out which got many glances toward there table.

"Of course not!" Riku yelled. Sora looked at him with surprise.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OF COURSE NOT?" Sora screamed, "We probably would have if **_LEON_** didn't interrupt us!"

Sora looked at Riku, who was blushing, and then at everyone else. Wakka wasn't really surprised at that, but Tidus had a terrified look on his face and his hands were tangled in his hair. He shifted his gaze toward Namine who had a wide grin on her face. Kairi on the other hand had looked angry.

"Sora! What did I tell you! After last time I-" She was cut off by Sora's hand covering her mouth.

Luckily no one caught the last part.

The truth was Sora never told anyone about the first time this had happened. The only people who knew were Kairi and of course Leon.

Kairi was mumbling something when Sora took his hand off her mouth. He quickly grabbed Riku's wrist.

"Come on were leaving." He said and dragged Riku out of the cafeteria leaving there friends behind.

-IN THE HALL-

Riku's stomach growled.

"Sora! I didn't even get to eat!" Riku wined. Sora's stomach growled too.

"Come on I think I have some money in my locker we can go to the vending machines." He smiled picking up speed running toward his locker.

"Ok." Riku said following Sora.

* * *

Roxas walked down the hall. What did Axel want with him?

-FLASHBACK-

Axel bent down next to Roxas and whispered in his ear.

"Meet me on the second floor."

Roxas nodded and started eating his lunch.

-END FLASHBACK-

Roxas stopped near a soda machine and looked around. 'He told me to meet him upstairs' he thought 'BUT WERE!'. He started to walk again when something came and grabbed him from behind and pulled him into an unused class room.

"What the?" he turned around and saw Axel. "Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" he questioned.

"You of course." He smiled. Roxas swallowed and stepped backward. "Calm down I'm just joking. I want to know what happened between you and Sora."

Memories of when he and Sora were dating flooded him mind. They had only officially dated for about a week then he had broken it off. This was just only a month ago.

"Why?" he asked. Axel chuckled.

"No reason." He said advancing. Roxas took a step back and ran into a wall. He looked up at Axel whose face was no right in front of his.

"Axel...?" his voice was shaky.

There noses touched. Roxas could feel Axel's breath on his lips. 'He's teasing me!' he though. Roxas shifted under Axel's gaze. 'Dam him' Roxas thought as his heart beat grew faster with every passing second.

'This is working out exactly as planed' Axel thought to himself 'Soon he'll be-' he was cut off by Roxas lips on his own. 'Perfect' he thought.

* * *

Sora and Riku arrived at the locker and he put in the combination. Riku looked around and saw everyone was staring at them.

"Hurry up Sora." Riku said looking back to find him rummaging through his looker.

"Got it!" Sora piped up. He closed his locker and started walking down the hall.

"Hey Sora." Riku asked.

"What?" Sora murmured.

"What did Kairi and Leon mean? You know they both brought up a point of you being caught before. Who was it with?" Riku asked.

"It's not important. I have you now." Sora said.

It was quiet for a wile and they were approaching the staircases.

"So...Riku how is Francesco?" Sora smirked and Riku blushed. Riku was finding it extremely hard keeping his hormones under control.

"Sora stop!" Riku yelled at him when he saw him go to crouch down in front of him. Sora stood up and pouted. "Fine..." he turned around and ran off towards the stairs. Riku watched him and his gaze fell to watch his ass as he ran. 'Dammit Sora!' he thought. His gaze moved as Sora turned around.

"Come on Riku!" He yelled and started to walk up the stairs.

Riku ran, or at least tried to run, after Sora. Sora made it to the second floor first and started walking toward the vending machines near the gym locker rooms. He put a dollar into the soda machine and hit the button. Riku was walking up when Sora was bending over to pick up his soda.

"Finally, it took you forever." Sora said handing Riku a soda. "What do you want to eat?" he asked walking over to the other machines.

"I don't care." He said sitting down on a bench and opening his soda. Sora hit some buttons on the machine and bent over to grab the food. Riku looked up and started laughing. Sora turned around and tossed him a bag of chips.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked sitting down next to him.

"You have a huge hole in the back of your boxers!" He giggled clutching his stomach and leaning over.

"WHA?" Sora jumped up and strained his neck trying to get a good look at his backside.

"Right here. " Riku pointed. With much difficulty Sora got a good look at were Riku was pointing and sure enough there was a hole giving everyone a nice view of his left butt cheek.

"RIKU! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sora wined.

"I didn't even notice!" Riku said chuckling. "Riku! Trade boxers with me! PLEASE?" Sora wined. "Please, please, please, PLEASE!" Sora whimpered rubbing up against Riku vigorously.

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" Riku agreed grabbing his stuff and walking into the locker room.

"How do you expect me to fit into your boxers anyway?" Riku questioned.

"These are yours. You left them at my house so I decided to keep them." Sora smirked setting down his food and drink near the sink.

"You stole my boxers?" Riku asked looking up at Sora as he took off the ones he was wearing and handed them to Sora.

"I didn't steal them you left them." Sora said matter-o-factly taking the boxers from Riku and handing him the ones he was wearing.

"Besides if you really wanted them back why didn't you come get them?" He asked pulling up his new boxers.

"Because they had a huge hole in them" Riku smirked and pulled up his now holey boxers.

Sora went to grab his soda when he remembered something.

"Oh my god Riku! I just thought of something. We have gym cloths." Sora squealed.

"So..."Riku said confused.

"We can wear our gym cloths!" Sora said jumping up and down.

They both ran to there lockers (right next to each other) and opened them. They were empty all besides a little slip of paper.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Sora read aloud from the slip. "Dammit Leon!" Sora screamed and slammed his locker shut.

"Oh well." Riku sighed and they walked out of the room. A thud came from a closed door that they had just walked in front of.

"What was that? Riku asked stopping in front of the door. Sora turned the knob and they both peered inside. There on the table was Roxas and on top of Axel and they were kissing. Roxas moaned and Sora stepped back not wanting to watch. Riku turned around to look at Sora. In the process though he pushed the door open even more and it creaked loudly. Sora looked up and stared past Riku into the eyes of Roxas. He shivered and ran off down the hall.

"Sora!" Riku called after him.

'Dammit' Roxas thought to himself and pulled away from Axel.

* * *

And so the chapter ends. Now I'm hoping everyone gets who Sora was caught with last time? I hope I made it obvious enough... sorry it took so long to update. I've been lazy... Well please review! Thank you reviewers! –TOKYOPOPer 


End file.
